Your Midnight Reading
by SekushiSeiso
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of songs I enjoy. M for some straight up smut. Mostly Ship LawLu and ZoSan. YAOI warning.
1. Lucky You

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, nor do I own the lyrics for "Lucky You" by Deftones.** I encourage opening the song, Deftones has that, erm, sensual feel to their songs. The text follows Zoro's thoughts, but the song follows Sanji's.

* * *

 ** _They'll come soon_**  
 ** _I keep waiting... and I wait..._**  
 ** _Won't somebody...save me..._**

He couldn't hold back from their battle, seeing those legs work magic against steel, that flexibility. It was a huge risk pinning him like this against the wall. Those golden locks, that flustered expression. _I'm just going insane from holding back. That damn bastard is so sexy like this._ The glare he received in return just aroused him more.

 ** _And if you're feeling lucky... come and take me home_**

He kissed the blonde. Hard. It earned a nice surprised gasp, and he used the advantage to slip his tongue inside and taste the cigarettes, sake and sweets the other consumed. Though the green-haired man didn't like sweets, the taste of the other drove him nuts, and it actually built up more attraction. As he explored, the other man relaxed and let him violate the space between them. His hands moved from either side of the wall to under the buttoned shirt and towards the belt buckle. _There's no resistance? This is convenient._

 ** _And if you feel loved_**

To his surprise, the other man started to reciprocate by grabbing the hair at the back of his head, pushing his head for a more impassioned kiss. Zoro continued to toy with the buckle for a bit before undoing it and sliding his hand in the cook's pants. _Maybe the sake is a miracle drink._ Once he found Sanji's half-hardened member, he wrapped his hand around it and started slowly moving it. The cook groaned into their kiss.

 ** _If you feel lucky, if you feel loved_**

As Zoro started to pick up pace in the cook's pants, he trailed bites down the side of Sanji's neck, if only to hear the gasps and sighs a little better.

 ** _If you feel lucky, if you feel loved_**

He pulled back and nearly threw the cook on the ground. Crawling on top of the other, he started pulling Sanji's pants down and landed another impassioned kiss on the cook's fully flushed face, but the cook wasn't going to let him have it that easy.

 ** _You've crossed the walls - Excelled_**  
 ** _Further along through their hell_**

Sanji wrapped his legs around his torso and pulled him closer, causing him to feel Sanji's hardness through his own pants. Almost instantly, Zoro went nuts and pinned both of Sanji's arms above his head with one hand and made his way removing his pants with the other. He saw lust in Sanji's lustful eyes and partly open mouth, and planted another kiss on the man. Once his pants were removed, he trailed kisses down Sanji's chest and began to play with Sanji's hardness with his tongue.

 ** _All for my heart, I watch you kill_**  
 ** _You always have, you always will_**

The cries of pleasure and gasping for air were the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. He decided to force more of those sounds out the man and sucked on Sanji's erction.

 ** _Now spread your wings and sail out to me..._**

Zoro was beginning to feel restless with the cook being so sexy beneath him, completely submissive for once, and stuck his fingers in the cook's mouth as he continued. The cook seemed to want Zoro to take over and violate him. Like what he wanted all along was for Zoro to force his way in and flip his world around.

 ** _Now spread your wings and sail out to me..._**

 _Cook, what have you done to me? I can't hold back at all._

 ** _So if you're feeling lucky... come and take me home._**

Zoro stuck a finger in Sanji, earning a pained moan from the inexperienced man.  
 ** _Come and take me home._**

After noticing the cook relax again, he stuck another finger in, this time with the intent of looking for the one spot that would make the cook fall apart at the seams.

 ** _Come and take me home._**

He found it, and the cook had arched his back, but the cook looked at Zoro with an expression that wanted more. It wanted _him._ And who was Zoro to refuse such a look?

 ** _Come and take me home._**

Zoro pulled his fingers out and placed himself at Sanji's entrance, still wet from the fingering, and slowly moved forward. The cook was tight, but both men were so desperate for the rest, that the tightness didn't last too long.

 ** _Come and take me home._**

Onwards, Zoro thrusted. Nothing felt as good as he did in that moment, feeling Sanji's warmth and tightness around him. It awakened a primal instinct in Zoro, and he began thrusting in a rhythm, causing Sanji to moan loud and move his hips. After a while, Zoro found the spot that drove Sanji wild again, and grabbed hold of Sanji's hips to keep them up.

 ** _Yeah if you feel love..._**

He had wanted to do this for so long, but never found a way to get his desires across to the man. Now, he had everything he had hoped for. Sanji continued looking at him with a lewd expression, letting out moans and whimpers at the rhythmic thrusts on his weak spot. his face begged for more and more, and, entranced, Zoro couldn't stop following that desire.

 ** _Crossed the walls - Excelled_**  
 ** _Further along through their hell_**

Zoro's grip on the cook's hips tightened as he went faster, taking in every sigh and every moan. As much as they fight and spar, Zoro knew for a while now; He's only ever wanted the cook, and it was evident when fighting others. It never felt the same as fighting the cook. It was a pity it took some sake to give him courage, but now there was no regret.

 ** _For my heart,_** ** _I watch you kill_**  
 ** _You always have,_** ** _You always will_**

Zoro leaned down to Sanji's neck, and bit hard to mark him, earning another moan. "I love you, Sanji."

 ** _You always have and always will_**

Sanji seemed to feel his words, moaning as Zoro continued faster, almost ready to burst.

 ** _You always have,_** ** _You always will_**

Sanji's body weakened as he felt the pleasure envelope him completely, Zoro following at the sight and sound.

 ** _Spread your wings and sail out to me..._**

"I love you, too, Zoro."


	2. This Place is Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or "This Place is Death" by Deftones. Again, I recommend listening to the song for that Deftones feeling. Trafalgar Law dreams in this one. This one I actually wrote in 2013 on Tumblr, but I found it since I get ideas for so many more one-shots, drabbles, and the like from songs. Most of my One piece songfics will probably be with Deftones songs.

* * *

 _ **You arrive in my dream**_  
He closed his eyes, remembering the dreams that were amazing, but left him feeling empty and lacking.  
 _ **Beside me every night**_  
Always the one person that caught his attention like no other.  
 _ **You and me**_  
Always the same dream.  
 _ **We explode through the scene**_  
It was so good, but so wrong.  
 _ **We try to drain the night empty**_  
He wanted nothing else. Only that.

 _ **No one goes off in every way**_  
Chills ran down his spine as he remembered the touch. Nails driving into his lower back.  
 _ **Like you do**_  
Legs wrapped around his waist.  
 _ **We go out together**_  
Tightening grip.  
 _ **We weave our own web**_  
Steady rhythm.  
 _ **Tangled in the waves**_  
The most amazing feeling.  
 _ **With you we spray the scene in red**_

He opened his eyes. He couldn't keep remembering. It was self torture to keep going; it would never be real. The dreams are just fantasies.  
 _ **We both erupt in colors**_  
But they were oh, so easy to get lost in.  
 _ **Then carve out our names**_  
It was unfair. Unfair for such a complete take-over of his life.  
 _ **You keep me aroused**_  
Unfair for his desires.  
 _ **I know you feel the same**_  
How he longed for it. Only with him.

 _ **No one else has a hold over me**_  
No one else made him feel like that. No one else took his cold, stony heart.  
 _ **Like you do**_  
Every inch of him called out that name.  
 _ **You open up the covers**_  
He has only ever dreamed of the invitation.  
 _ **You lure me in**_  
Not fair at all.  
 **Tackle me anxious**  
He was going mad with need. Smiling grimly to himself he closed his eyes again to the fantasy. He never wanted to leave.  
 _ **Back into bed**_  
It was too perfect.  
 _ **Well I hope to discover all of your waves**_  
Only in the dreams could he find such perfect situations.  
 _ **This place is death**_  
He knew that if he kept it up, he would lose control, but every second in the fantasy was worth losing it.  
 _ **I know you feel the same**_  
He moaned deeply, feeling everything his dream-self felt.

 _ **You arrived in my dream**_  
Luffy-ya…  
 _ **Beside me every night**_  
Do you know what you do to me?  
 _ **Just you and me**_  
It's unfair.  
 _ **We explode through the scene**_  
Don't you feel the same?  
 _ **We try to drain the night**_

Empty. He felt empty again. It faded all away. All that was left was the incompletion.

Should a surgeon of death feel dead himself?


	3. IDFC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OP or "IDFC" by Blackbear (Tarro remix of it was my muse for this, and the song starts towards the end here). ZoSan. The song switches between the two, AU. Lyrics: **_Zoro, Sanji,_ Both.**

* * *

"Shit manager you are! All you do is sleep and drink! I asked for those _months_ ago!" They always fought, but this time, the anger was unbearable. _Why is he so frustrating? All he ever does is sleep! How did he even get the job as manager?!_ The blonde man stormed out of the manager's office, nearly throwing the apron at the other. "Don't even bother coming home!"

"Che. Damn dartbrows." The manager sighed. The damn cook always needed _something_ \- like a diva - but the owner insisted on keeping the cook, claiming he was the best in the city, and even forced them to be roommates. He tried explaining to the cook that the Mugiwara Restaurant didn't need that stupid laundry list of baking supplies. They already had practically unused tins, sheets, pans, and anything really, but the cook needed _specific_ tools. Each item was listed with brand, size, color, and shape. _Even if I wanted to get these to shut you up, the treasurer says it all costs way too much to justify._ He sat back in his chair to relax with his glass of sake and sort through the employee weekly reports. _You try this job for one day, shit-cook. Deal with all the fucking whining customers that cry for the manager the moment they feel remotely anything! And worst of all, dealing with you._

"If looks could kill," A tall raven-haired woman entered the office with a bundle of papers and a flash drive and set them on the man's desk. She seemed to make data-logging and HR reports look easy. "Is it Cook-san again?"

"He doesn't understand management is all. And according to him, I don't either. Normally it's fine but he's been acting even more upset these past few weeks," He massaged his temples. "In all honesty, he's been keeping me from work sometimes."

"I think your naps are doing that, but I'm sure Cook-san will come around,"

"Yeah, hopefully. Well, again, thanks for the number crunching, Robin," _I'm going to need a four hour session at the dojo tonight._

"See you tomorrow, Swordsman-kun," Robin turned to leave. She was mostly quiet woman, but she liked to nickname her co-workers based off of hobbies or job. _Even though her and I disagree, we aren't at each others' throats. Why can't you be like that, cook?_ After filing Robin's paperwork, Zoro gave the restaurant a walk-through. Only the boss remained. He looked and acted like a kid, and was always wearing a straw hat, but the man could maintain a restaurant.

"Hey, Luffy, everything's good, I'm going to head home."

"Ah, Zoro, could you get Sanji to make me shish kebabs with all kinds of meat! He keeps telling me it's a bad idea to mix meat flavors!"

"Just use your boss card." _If I have to hear about the damn cook again... I think I'll skip the dojo and unwind at a bar._

"Ah, you're the manager, though!"

"Well, I wonder sometimes. I'll see what I can do."

"Shishishi! Thanks, Zoro!" _He probably has two moods only: hungry or happy. Sometimes both._ Zoro took off in his truck and headed straight to the bars. _I'll deal with that idiot roommate later_. In a suit, he was quite the heartthrob, and lots of women came up to him, but they were usually annoying girls with daddy issues. He's yet to meet a sensible woman at any bar, but that was only a side interest. He just loved fighting. Every once in a while, he could get a violent reaction from the cook during one of their disagreements, and then it was fight time. He could tolerate the cook better then, when he isn't nose-bleeding into customers' foods and causing complaints, or screaming his mouth off over something stupid. After fights, they would get along like normal roommates until the next 'something stupid' happened.

"Battery 5%. Shutting down phone," Zoro hear through the truck's sound system. _Fuck, m_ _aybe I'll go home first. I'll lose my whereabouts._ Zoro realized that he was going to need to go home and charge his phone, because he can't find his way through the city without a map pulled up. About a half hour after he turned around, he made it home, which was a good time despite taking the wrong turn on five different roads.

"I thought I told you not to bother coming here, bastard."

"Strong talk to the one that even gave you a place to live. Phone's dead, do you think you could leave? Your ugly face is disrupting the charging."

"And you rely on me for food, so _you_ go away and bar hop or something."

"It's like I'm roommates with a girl."

"WHO YOU CALLIN' GIRL, SHIT-MARIMO!?" Zoro shifted his stance to effectively block the kick coming from his side. _Oh, good, I can fight my way out of this mood._ Quickly, he retaliated by charging at the cook and shoving him back a few steps. While the cook's strength lay in his legs, Zoro had a lot of upper body strength, leaving brute force attacks troublesome for the blonde. Back and forth, the two fought until some bruises showed up on both of them.

"Don't forget I live here, too, shit-cook," Zoro said calmly as the cook flopped on to the couch.

"I know, shitty marimo."

"Why are you even so upset lately?"

"... Like I'm going to tell you, bastard," Sanji didn't look at the green-haired man. _Why can't you remember it yourself, baka?_

"Che, whatever. Well, now that my phone's charged up enough, I'm going to head out, so you have your precious alone time, dartbrows," Zoro walked to the wall to grab his phone. He didn't want to get lost after drinking. It usually ruins his buzz when he has to go searching for his own home. Once the door shut behind him, Sanji stared at it, remembering a night from three weeks back. He hasn't been able to sleep well since then.

* * *

 _The phone's blaring rock ringtone woke him up. It was 3:00 AM and the caller ID showed his roommate's name. The bastard is probably drunk as hell and lost. Annoyed and worried, Sanji sat up and grabbed his phone to answer._

 _"Oi, shitty marimo, you better be somewhere close."_

 _"Hahaha, I think so. My map broke. I can see a bunsh of the same cars all diffrint colors." Close enough. He's at the fucking dealership corner. After sighing relieved that it was just a lost Zoro, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door._

 _"Just don't move around. Stay on the phone so if you do move your idiot ass, I can find you," Sanji said as he pulled out of the driveway._

 _"Have I ever told you yer the best cook ever?" He's definitely drunk as hell. "I juss wanted you to know. I never say it, but it's true."_

 _"Do you still see cars?" What the hell is he going off about suddenly? There was a string of curses, then a thud, and silence._

 _"Oi, Zoro! What the hell just happened? Zoro!?" Damn it! Sanji began speeding down the main road, running a few red lights then heard some more shuffling on the phone. "Zoro!?"_

 _"Che. I didn't see bricks, so I fell. I'm still by cars."_

 _"Idiot you were knocked out for a few minutes. I'm almost there so hold on."_

 _"I hope you don't mind blood, my face is bleeding," The damn bastard just had to fall on bricks!? _

_"Just hold on, and cover the wound! Use your shirt or something!" Sanji was a block away and picked up the speed to hopefully get there before the other man was covered in blood. Once he was at the auto square, he pulled up to see the green-haired man sitting on a short brick wall holding his shirt wadded up to his forehead. It looked like he had cuts all along his chest, along with a trail of blood all on his left side. "Damn, that fall fucked you up."_

 _"This is fine, it's just scratches," Zoro seemed to struggle to get into the car, so Sanji got out to help him. "I can do this, Sanji."_

 _"If you could, we would already be on our way home, baka."_

 _"I think, the whiskey tasted bad, do you think drugs?" Did he anger someone? When Sanji got Zoro into the car, Zoro closed his eyes with his covered head leaning on the seatbelt._

 _"Just sit tight until we get home."_

 _"Yeah, home. I'm already home." He really is talking nonsense._ _Sanji drove back just as speedily as he drove out. I'm going to have to fix him up until Chopper can take a look. When they arrived, Sanji had to help the other man out and through to the living room. They had a nice two-bed house for pretty cheap because it wasn't the choice neighborhood, but the two of them were tougher than that. No one wanted to rob or raid the house of the former deadliest gang members, Blackleg and Demon Swordsman. We get along okay, thanks to that brat of a restaurant owner. _

_"I've got it, I can get to sleep now."_

 _"Oh, no you don't. You'll ruin your bed and sheets with all that blood. Sit on the couch, I'm getting the first aid kit," to his surprise the other man did just that. Zoro leaned to the right side and was going to sleep on the couch. That's fine, I just need him to stay still anyway. When Sanji had the bandages and disinfectant, Zoro had fallen asleep, and his head wound was starting to bleed. "Geez, you're helpless Marimo."_

 _ **Tell me pretty lies**_

 _"I'm awake," Zoro sat up straight and the cook sat next to him, cross legged and turned towards him._

 _ **Look me in the face**_

 _"You're going to have to turn to face me, Zoro," Zoro dropped the torn and blood-stained shirt and turned sideways to face the cook. The cook started with a towel soaked in disinfectant on Zoro's head, earning a weird smile from the man. "What?"_

 _ **Tell me that you love me**_

 _"I don't see you not mad too much. It's a better look on you," Sanji felt a small warmth hit his face. He's not for real? What's with that face? Quickly, Sanji finished up the face and wrapped Zoro's head with the bandages. There was no need for stitches, just an even pressure seemed to hold it all together. After finishing up with Zoro's head, he soaked another towel, and started cleaning the cut, bruised and dirtied chest. Zoro had leaned back a little now that he could rest his head, to which Sanji took the chance to really look at Zoro. Amidst Zoro's chest were many scars, remnants of the gang life he held before he left. They used to be rivals, and he'd once hated the tan skin representing death to his gang brothers, but now he actually cared about the man beneath the scarred tan man. The muscles that defined a lifetime of training and battle, now defined a hard-working manager and expert swordsman. It was a wonder to Sanji how Zoro trained enough to get such broad shoulders and toned chest. Slowly, the dirt and blood was disappearing, revealing the tan and pink. Much better. "Like what you see, ero-cook?"_

 _"Like hell!" Sanji's face reddened deeply. When had he looked back?! Why was I even thinking about Zoro's looks?! "Just stay still to get bandaged up, baka."_

 _"Your face is red. I like that look, too," Zoro leaned his head back again with a grin. He's just being weird. Sanji wrapped the bandages around Zoro, having to stretch his arms behind Zoro, when suddenly, he was grabbed tightly and pushed back. "Stay like this. I'm sorry."_

 _ **Tell me pretty lies  
**_ _ **Look me in the face**_

 _"Get off! What are you playing a-" Sanji was interrupted by Zoro pressing his lips against Sanji's own._

 _ **Tell me that you love me,**_

 _Zoro's kiss was passionate, despite the liquor and possibly drugs. Sanji felt every bit of Zoro's feelings and became lost. He felt the same helpless feelings and lost himself to the kiss._

 _ **Even if it's fake,**_

 _After their kiss, Zoro pulled away. "I've wanted to do that. I'm sorry."_

 _ **'Cause I don't fucking care, at all**_

 _Zoro smiled at the cook, but his eyes showed a kind of sadness. Don't look like that, baka. "You don't have to stay." The man said as he stumbled to his room._

 _ **You've been out all night**_

 _How am I supposed to handle this, you ass?_

 _ **I don't know where you've been,**_

 _Being worried about someone like you, I guess I'm the helpless one._

 _ **You're slurring all your words,**_

 _You keep telling me these strange things. Why can't you say them normally?_

 _ **Not making any sense,**_

 _I'm so screwed. How did he do that?_

 _ **But I don't fucking care, at all**_

 _How did he just by one kiss, make me forget the world?_

 **'Cause I have hella feelings for you,**

 _Zoro laid down in his bed, not sure if he should regret what he did._

 **I act like I don't fucking care,**

 _I never knew, you idiot. And I tried, too, looking back._

 **Like they ain't even there,**

 _He'd never done it before, since he just wanted the cook to stay._

 **'Cause I have hella feelings for you,**

 _Of course, I'm staying. I can't leave you alone like that._

 **I act like I don't fucking care,**

 _Just stay, Sanji._

 **'Cause I'm so fucking scared**

 _I won't go away. Just come to me again normally, Zoro._

 _ **I'm only a fool for you,**_  
 _ **And maybe you're too good for me,**_

 _Sanji..._

 _ **I'm only a fool for you,**_  
 _ **But I don't fucking care, at all**_

 _Stay._

* * *

Nothing Sanji did could make him stop thinking about that night. _Why can't you come to me now? Was it all a lie? Some drug-induced lie?_ Sanji grit his teeth and realized he was death glaring the door still as his phone buzzed. _It's already fucking 1 AM? Pull yourself together, Sanji._ The text was from none other than the man that cause so much emotional turmoil the past few weeks. Tell whatever girl is there to put on clothes or stay in your room, I'm heading back. _You idiot, I haven't had one over since then._ Sanji realized something then. _Does he think I don't care?_ Sanji decided to make food, assuming Zoro would take an hour to get back. He prepared rice on the stove and chopped some beef to cook while he was waiting for the rice. Once the rice was done, he started making balls out of it and filling them with the beef, then shaping them into triangles. Using nori, he wrapped up each triangle carefully and placed the finished ones onto a plate. Just in time, he heard keys in the lock. He washed his hands, and grabbed the plate as he headed to the living room. He was met with a stare.

"What are you doing, shit-cook?"

 _ **Tell me pretty lies**_

"It's for you, baka marimo," Smelling like sake and whiskey, Zoro walked up to the cook, with an expression Sanji couldn't read. he took the plate from Sanji's hands and placed it on the table, but didn't sit down.

 _ **Look me in the face**_

"Oi, aren't you going to eat it?" Sanji started to get upset. _Maybe I was wrong and that night really was a lie!_ To his surprise, Zoro took a few steps closer to Sanji, then looked intently at him.

 _ **Tell me that you love me**_

Zoro grabbed Sanji in an embrace. "Later."

 _ **Even if it's fake**_

The cook didn't know what to do. _Just do something! I can't read your mind!_ Almost on cue, Zoro pulled back enough to kiss the cook, this time gently, but it was still enough to make Sanji lose himself again.

 _ **'Cause I don't fucking care, at all**_

 _This time I want you to stay, Zoro._ The alcohol and cigarettes mixed together, driving Sanji to new feelings for Zoro.

 _ **You've been out all night  
**_ _ **I don't know where you've been,**_ _ **  
**_

Zoro lifted Sanji up and walked over to the couch, sitting himself down with Sanji in his lap. "I like that look on you." _Even if he is drunk, I can't stop._ Sanji leaned in to kiss Zoro, a little more impassioned than Zoro's first one. "Stay here, Sanji."

 _ **You're slurring all your words,  
**_ _ **Not making any sense,**_

"I'll always stay, Zoro," Sanji looked at Zoro with something in his eyes, longing, perhaps. _It's you that goes away._

 _ **But I don't fucking care, at all**_

Zoro couldn't hold himself back with Sanji kissing him so passionately in his lap. He pushed the cook on his back onto the couch and climbed on top of him. The next kiss was more like hunger, Zoro's hands freeing Sanji from his shirt.

 **'Cause I have hella feelings for you,**

Sanji, too, forced Zoro's shirt off, wanting to feel the scarred chest he'd grown to admire. Both of their pants grew tight as Zoro trailed bites down Sanji's neck.

 **I act like I don't fucking care,**

Sanji moaned as Zoro made his way down Sanji's chest and his hands slid into Sanji's pants. They wanted more. Sanji sat up and pushed Zoro back to undo the man's pants and free his erection.

 **Like they ain't even there,**

He leaned down to suck on Zoro, earning a deep moan from him, and hands found their way to Sanji's hair. Slowly, Sanji was trying to unleash that beast from that night.

 **'Cause I have hella feelings for you,**

It worked, because Zoro pulled Sanji away with a growl and pinned his hands in one while removing the cook's pants with the other. He kissed Sanji with force and stuck his finger into Sanji's mouth. When he came up for air, he stuck his finger inside Sanji, earning a moan that drove him insane with want.

 **I act like I don't fucking care,**

When Sanji had relaxed, Zoro stuck himself at Sanji's entrance, to which Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips.

 **'Cause I'm so fucking scared**

Zoro slid in, feeling Sanji's warmth for the first time. He leaned down to kiss Sanji, still pinned by the hands, and the cook kept him there a moment by squeezing his legs. Zoro let go of Sanji's hands to place them on the cook's hips and began to move.

 _ **I'm only a fool for you,**_

Nothing prepared them for how great it felt to finally be connected, in the same rhythm that their fights could only ever graze at.

 _ **And maybe you're too good for me,**_

Sanji didn't know if he was just taking advantage of Zoro, but he didn't want to stop.

 _ **I'm only a fool for you,**_

Everything was perfect in the moment, Zoro finding Sanji's weakness caused moans that could only enable Zoro more.

 _ **But I don't fucking care, at all**_

Zoro was nearly done, and stroked the cook to push them both over the edge.Zoro collapsed on top of the cook, entangled in an embrace.

"I love you, Sanji." And everything was suddenly okay. There was no more doubt in either mind. "Stay."

The cook sat up, in front of Zoro and grabbed the plate on the table, causing Zoro to sit up, and move the cook between his legs. He grabbed the throw from behind them and placed it over their shoulders, and his arms found their way around the cook's waist. Sanji could feel Zoro's heartbeat on his back and smiled.

"I love you, too, Zoro. Of course, I'll stay."


End file.
